Endless Nights
by ElysiaTheWolf
Summary: Will she love him in the end? Afterall, he only ever showed her brutal hate and pain.. Writer/Pokemon trainer N. Will contain rape, extreme violence and possible murder.


READ PRIOR.

This DOES contain rape, violence and possible murder. Hence the rating of M. If you do not like this, please do NOT read on. You have been warned!

This will be me and N as I picture what he would be in person. I absolutely love pokemon and decided to put myself in my very first fanfic! I am hoping to include some pokemon/human sex scenes later, let me know if you would like to read that! I will only include what people want :)

Please leave any feedback, it will really help me. Thank you and enjoy.

Prologue;

She was lonely, scared and the torment of awaiting the pain was enough to drive her up the wall of her dungeon. The bounds upon her wrists tore into her skin, causing her to whimper quietly, pushing her arms up in attempt to stop the metal grinding against the deep gashes from weeks of punishment. Her expression was not that of fear, but of disbelief that this could possibly be happening to her. After all, she had known N for a long time. She did not believe he was possible of such things. She heard light footsteps which caused her heart to skip a beat. "No.. Please do not be him" she thought to herself, terrified of what was to come. The door creaked open and a shadowy figure entered, barely allowing a peek of light slip between them before the door was closed again. She searched the darkness desperately for him before she felt a hand at her chin, dragging her gaze upwards and directly into the dim cold hate he held in his own.

"Hello sweets, how are you feeling today?" She could almost sense the smirk on his face. Boy how much she wanted to smack it off, to make him feel the pain she felt.. "Not talking? Shame" He would then unlock her chains and grip her hair, forcing her to her feet. A cruel taunting chuckle angered her more as she made a soft pained noise, her hair feeling like it was going to rip from her skull. It was when he shoved her against the wall and tore her dirty torn jeans down that she knew what was happening and just before he could shove his hand against her mouth, she made a piercing scream and fell into a dark endless night.

Chapter 1

"Hello beautiful" N whispered into her ear as she failed not to shudder, it was just another day in the hell hole she had to call home. N was once her best friend, and now he was her captor. He had changed in the coming years, turning from a bubbly boy into a spiteful man who held no emotion.

"Hello love" Elysia whispered back, her voice hoarse from crying the previous night.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He would pet her on the head.

Cringing, she spoke through clenched teeth. "Well thank you my Lord, and yourself?"

"I am well my darling. Why do you insist on not giving into my kindness?"

She flinched then. Kindness? He had shown her kindness once upon a time, but now he never even showed her a smile. She tried her best not to swipe at the hand stroking her hair before she would peer up at him under her crimson locks. "Lord?" The simple word was quizzical, tentative, almost like she was unsure of how to answer.

N laughed then, but it held nothing. He then gripped her by the back of the neck and dragged her up from her chair, forcing his lips onto hers. His other hand groped at her rear lustfully, before sliding to the front of her jeans and slipping his fingers down into her waistline. "Please no.." She whispered pleadingly before she jerked in his embrace as his fingers greedily entered her quim, sliding up her tight hole and causing her to squirm in disgust in his arms.

N then pushed the trembling female away, knowing her body submitted to her yet she still remained stubborn. "You will give in one day, and on that day I you will regret ever dismissing me." His tone was harsh before he stepped out of the room. She heard the lock after him before she slipped back onto the chair, her expression never changing as empty tears slid down her cheeks, soaking her skin.

He was disgusted in her, she had shown love for him yet now she showed nothing but hatred and anger. It made him want to hurt her, to teach her how to appreciate all he was giving her. He walked into his fathers quarters, slamming the door shut behind him and walking steadily over to his desk.

"What is it son?" His father turned in his chair, shooting his only son with a questioning glance.

"She will not give in father, no matter how I try. Perhaps I should try plan B?"

"Plan B? You surely do not mean.." His expression faltered. He had killed many over the times, tortured and brutally murdered trainers. But his son? He had not expected him to have a vicious side. He had brought him up differently, in attempt to keep him in the light, rather than the dark.

"Yes Father, it is time for punishment. She must be locked in the dungeon and taught a lesson. I will not put up with her betrayal." His voice was thick with anger as he stared down at his father. His father peered back up at him and sighed heavily, knowing he could not argue.

"Very well, N. I will give you permission in this household to do as you need. I will keep grunts on guard of her at all time, but do not kill her. She is special. We need her."

N nodded shortly after his fathers pathetic speech before he pushed away from the desk and stormed from the room. His eyes flared with lust as he headed towards the grunts rooms. He ordered each of them to follow him, grabbing some rope on his way back towards the living quarters, a sick sadistic smirk pulling at his lips. It was time..

To be continued..


End file.
